


You and I

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weekly Drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: A series of weekly drabbles





	1. Dreams

Venom stared at Eddie as he slept. 

 

Dreams, he had learned became something that Venom often found himself going into Eddie's subconscious to see what his love often dreamt up. 

 

Tonight had been a dream that Eddie had before. 

 

Eddie was on the beach, Venom curled around him as they watched the sunset. 

 

It was nice. 

 

Warm, calm and collective. 

 

No anger, no heartbreak. 

 

In the dream world it was just them and an endless cycle of peace, comfort and love.

 

**You are precious**

 

Eddie couldn't hear him. Venom knew that much but the slight curl of his lips… maybe. 


	2. Ice cream

**It's cold Eddie.**

 

“Yes. That's genuinely how Ice cream works. It's supposed to be cold.” 

 

**It tastes good. Not as good as Tater tots and chocolate but good.**

 

“Wait until I introduce you to chocolate ice cream. Maybe then you'll change your mind about that.” 

 

**How many flavors Eddie?**

 

“Of ice cream? A lot Vee. Trust me I'll introduce you to each one. Then you'll pick your favorite.” 

 

**What is your favorite flavor Eddie?**

 

Eddie took a lick of Venom's ice cream cone with a smirk. “I like them all. Each one Is different and each one brings something new.” 


End file.
